Nights of Lightning Part II Trailer
by Captain Alaska
Summary: The trailer for the most anticipated sequel in my career on FanFiction: Nights of Lightning Part II. Take a look at the sneak peek to the sequel to the critically acclaimed story that put me on the map of the Wreck-It Ralph Fandom. No spoilers in the trailer, just good old action Chapter 2: Teaser Chapter POSTED.
1. Chapter 1

**Nights of Lightning Part II Trailer**

The screen opens up with excerpts from a few of my stories.

"_From the creator of Start Your Engines and A Sugar Coated Rivalry, comes the most anticipated sequel in FanFiction history." _ Def Leppard's '_Die Hard the Hunter'_ begins playing as the screen transitions into scenes for the new movie.

"Alright, let's clear this place out and look for any survivors!" G.I. Crush (AKA Calhoun) shouted as her and the other five entered a game, searching for survivors and any remaining Cynosaurs.

_Let's welcome home the soldier boy_

_(Far away, far away)_

_No angel of mercy just a need to destroy_

_(Far away, far away)_

_Let's toast the hero with blood in his eyes_

_The scars on his mind took so many lives_

"Nelly, Maverick and Iceman are on their way to give you some extra air support," Captain Tobikomi (AKA Rancis) radioed to his girlfriend (AKA Miss Glitch) whom was in the sky, shooting down Cy-Bugs and hybrid Cy-Bugs and Pterodactyls. The scene transitioned to Fistzilla and Sledge (AKA Ralph and Felix) double-teaming to destroy the Cynosaurs together. Felix hopped up onto a mountain cliff and jumped down onto one and smashed it with his Platinum hammer. Ralph Picked one up and smashed it into another one.

"I got them," Swizzle smirked as he let go of an arrow which hit a group of Cynosaurs and exploded upon impact.

A pair of yellow eyes sitting in a dark room stared at some computer monitors on the wall and chuckled. "Oh, you fools think you can stop me, well think _again!_" Turbo sneered and pushed a button.

"LOOK OUT!" Captain Tobikomi shouted as a giant T-Rex Cynosaur appeared from the ground.

_Die hard the hunter_

_Welcome home soldier boy Put down your pistol, yeah, put down your toy Yeah, they can take the gun away from you But never take away your attitude They can't do that, no no no, they can't do that_

"It's time for our final push," G.I. Crush announced to not only her fellow soldiers, but the large army that had amassed. Captain Tobikomi smashed a few Cynosaurs with his indestructible shield.

"Time to say, we won't go silently," G.I. Crush continued. Miss Glitch was firing cherry bombs from her hands and sweet seekers from atop her wrists while in the air, but she was ambushed by about ten Cy-Bugs. She fell to the ground while one of the Cy-Bugs dug into her back.

"It's time to reclaim our home, so WHO IS WITH ME!?" G.I. Crush declared and pulled her pistol from its holster and held it up above her head. The crowd in front of her stood up and cheered.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" G.I. Crush shouted as a huge explosion over took a game as Fistzilla and Sledge yanked her out just in time.

Swizzinator fired several arrows before a Cynosaur spat an arrow back in his direction.

"We're goin' down GUYS!" Fistzilla braced for impact.

"We can't give up now, not ever," Sledge said to his wife.

Captain Tobikomi dropped to his knees as rain poured from the heavens on him. His face mask was ripped off and his yellow, orange and brown shield was laying next to him on the ground. "WHYYYYYY!?"

The screen goes black as mist forms on the screen as the movie's title appears.

**Nights of Lighting Part II: The Arcaders**

Coming soon to a computer near you.


	2. Teaser

**Nights of Lightning Part II Teaser**

_Okay, so I thought doing a little Teaser Chapter would get all you readers prepared for Nights of Lightning Part II. So, I hope you all enjoy this little teaser chapter._

_BTW, just in case anyone is curious, the Cynosaurs are a combination of Cy-Bugs and Dinosaurs. In other words, imagine a Velociraptor with metal __claws, eyes and teeth like a Cy-Bug with the metallic shell. _

* * *

"No, st-stay back!" Tapper pleaded with the Cynosaurs. The Root Beer Pub owner was cowering behind his counter with Frogger, Sorceress, Adorabeezle, Mary, Glenn the Turtle and Sour Bill. The five hybrid Velociraptor Cy-Bugs licked their metallic tongues across their lips. Their main programming from Turbo was to capture as many prisoners as possible to become slaves of his new empire. However, anyone that forcefully refused, would be killed. Turbo was also looking for a wife to claim as a Queen, no matter who it was.

"What do you want with us?!" Mary questioned fearfully from behind her glasses. The main Cynosaur licked his lips again and swung his tail around, knocking the bar down. All of the game characters screamed as the other four Cynosaurs took positions around them.

"RAHHH!" The leader screamed as he sniffed Tapper and grabbed his shirt in his mouth. Suddenly, the lights went off, and the emergency lights came on, bathing the bar in a dark yellow glow. The Cynosaurs looked around to see what happened, but then, a yellow, brown and orange Reese's Cup flew into the room, bouncing off all the Cynosaurs. "_RAHHH!"_ The main Cynosaur screamed in frustration. Then, four sweet seeker missiles flew into the room, hitting two of the Cynosaurs, killing them.

"HELP US!" Adorabeezle screamed. The remaining three Cynosaurs got into defensive Positions, ready to battle whoever dared to stop them. But, one of them was grabbed by a giant hand by their tail and whipped into the darkness. The sound of crunching metal and walls being shattered filled the bar, and then the corpse of the Cynosaur flew back into the picture. The main Cynosaur picked Tapper back up and tried to run out, but a shadowy figure jumped down from the ceiling, pulled out a shiny Platinum hammer and hit its head, severing it from the neck. Tapper fell to the ground and shook himself off. The last Cynosaur looked around nervously, afraid that his four comrades were dead. Suddenly, an arrow hit it on its side, melting him apart. His front end collapsed to the ground as his rear end was completely melted away.

"Hasta La Vista, fucker," a stern voice said as a plasma B23R pistol was fired into the Cynosaur's eye, killing it. Sour Bill ran to the utility closet and reset the circuit breaker. White light filled the room, showing the smoking husks of Cynosaur corpses.

"Wh-who are you?" Frogger asked. Captain Tobikomi, Fistzilla, Sledge, G.I. Crush, The Swizzinator and Miss Glitch halted as they were on their way out. Captain Tobikomi set his shield on his back and smirked.

"We are, The Arcaders," he smirked as the Arcaders left Tapper's to find more game characters to save.

**End Teaser**

* * *

_So, how was that for a teaser? More like that coming up soon in Nights of Lightning Part II_


End file.
